iceagefandomcom-20200222-history
Dinosaurs
Dinosaurs (Greek: δεινόσαυρος, deinosauros) were the dominant vertebrate animals of terrestrial ecosystems for over 160 million years, from the late Triassic Period (about 230 million years ago) until the end of the Cretaceous period (65 million years ago), when most of them became extinct in the Cretaceous-Tertiary extinction event. The living species of birds today are classified as dinosaurs. Since the first dinosaur fossils were recognized in the early nineteenth century, mounted dinosaur skeletons have become major attractions at museums around the world. Dinosaurs have become a part of world culture and remain consistently popular. They have been featured in best-selling books and films (notably Jurassic Park and Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs), and new discoveries are regularly covered by the media. Dinosaurs have always been featured or mentioned in the Ice Age film series: in the first movie, Sid finds a frozen T-Rex (that looked similar to Momma) in a ice cave, alongside with his ancestor forms. In the second film, when Manny is in a discussion with James' father, with the last one arguing with Manny that he is the last mammoth, a Gastornis mentions that they weren't immune to extinction because they were the biggest animals, since Dinosaurs were the same and they did go extinct. In the third film, the herd has to go into an underground dinosaur world to find Sid, who was taken by a female T-Rex, called Momma. In the fourth movie, the dinosaur Rudy has a cameo, while in the fifth movie, three dinosaurs - Roger, Gertie, and Gavin - appear. and two Brachiosaurus and a Triceratops have a cameo. Trivia *When making Dawn of the Dinosaurs, the creators wanted to put "extreme" dinosaurs in it (including one that looked like an ostrich with a claw on each thumb). This idea was ditched because they figured that the audience wouldn't be familiar with these dinosaurs and may accuse them of making them up. *It is shown that most Dinosaurs speak a different language than that of other mammals. The language that is spoken by most dinosaurs consists mostly of growls and roars. Although mammals cannot quite understand the language of dinosaurs, dinosaurs seem to be able to understand the language of mammals. The only dinosaurs featured in the third film that could speak the language of mammals are the Baby Dinos, however the only word they said in mammalian language was "Momma", while in the fifth one the we find out that the Dino-Birds (probably Dakotaraptors) speak the same language of the mammals. *Many of the dinosaur species that appeared in the movies were already extinct when the asteroid hit the Earth, so they couldn't have take refuge in the underground world and survive until the ice age. The only species featured in the movie that at that time were still alive are the Ankylosaurus, the Pachycephalosaurus, the Quetzalcoatlus, the Tyrannosaurus, the Triceratops, the Troodon and the Dino-Birds. Gallery |Size comparsion of the dinosaurs featured in Dawn of the Dinosaurs. Ice Age 3 Dinosaurs.jpg|Various species of dinosaurs in the third film. ru:Динозавры Category:Dinosaurs